There is increasing demand for xylenes, in particular p-xylene, as starting materials for the manufacture of various plastics and synthetic fibres (such as polyester). Efforts are continually being directed to selectively produce p-xylene from low valued m-xylene and/or o-xylene. Unfortunately, the amount of p-xylene theoretically obtainable from these aromatic compounds is limited by thermodynamics. Attempts to overcome thermodynamic limitations in the transformation of xylenes have constituted a challenge.
A xylene isomerization process has been developed to produce xylenes, in particular p-xylene. It is used intensively in the refining and petrochemical industry. It is an essential process in producing various plastics that use xylenes as precursors.
The current technology focuses on fixed bed reactors having a proprietary catalyst. The catalyst may be a catalytic membrane using zeolite or other inorganic compounds that can be used at the high temperatures in the conventional fixed bed reactor. Exemplary catalysts of the current technology are zeolite catalysts, including for example ZSM-5. The technology, however, is energy intensive, operating at high temperatures and pressures, for example 350° C. to 450° C. and 10-20 bar, and occupies a large footprint.
Accordingly, there is a need to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.